


Perks Of The Job

by Leni



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mentioned Amenadiel/Mazikeen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7395376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rock Band!AU.</p><p>"The internet had exploded the moment Lucifer twitted about the possibility of a reunion tour with Amenadiel. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perks Of The Job

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).



> Written at [Comment Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/732557.html?thread=96726669#t96726669). Prompt: **Lucifer (TV), Ensemble(ish), The immortals are part of a popular rock band, the humans are fans/roadies/hangers on/managers, what-have-you.**

The internet had exploded the moment Lucifer twitted about the possibility to arrange a reunion tour with Amenadiel. The comment section at the Lux webpage ran into the thousands within the hour, with people using their caps and more exclamation signs than should be legal to support the idea.

"I had no idea they liked _him_ that much," Lucifer sniffed.

Chloe took a deep breath. She'd made her career from handling huge egos and aiming them into constructive action, but ever since she'd landed this job as Lucifer's personal aide, she had found a new definition for 'self-interest'.

If only he had been another selfish brat, Chloe would have cut her losses months ago and resigned. But the man had his moments of true mercy, as he'd proved when he'd added the unhireable Chloe Decker onto his entourage despite all the rumors about her lack of loyalty to her previous bosses.

If the bastards had kept their stash of marijuana to themselves, instead of tempting their visiting fans - underage girls, too - into trying some, perhaps Chloe would have kept quiet.

But they hadn't, and so she didn't, and their lawyers had made sure that everybody in the business knew she couldn't be trusted with sensitive information.

Lucifer had actually clapped when he heard her side of the story.

"I will never put you on the spot, Ms. Decker," he'd told her in a moment of earnest frankness. "You catch someone on my payroll doing anything illegal, you call the police at once. Damn, perhaps I'll get you a raise if you do." He glanced at her musingly. "Or I'll just pay you to get the dirt before it splashes all over my public image."

"I'm not a detective."

He had sighed. "Pity."

That had been six months ago. In general, Chloe's job was to secure the best contracts for Lux and then herd Lucifer to the venue before he could get distracted by whatever caught his curiosity. The man had a wide variety of interests, and could fleet from one to the other within hours, but at the same time could stay focused for days if any kind of puzzle crossed his path.

It was like watching a Yorkie snap around and chase his tail, and then come to attention with the air of a wolf that had spotted prey and wouldn't let anything get in the way.

It was Chloe's job to either haul him away from that course, or - and to her chagrin, this second option was more usual - to smooth things out so he could be finished and move on faster. At least there were perks to this job, her favorite being that for all he fussed, Lucifer actually listened to her and respected her opinion, treating her more as a partner than an employee.

Convincing Lucifer to meet back with Amenadiel after the huge row that had splintered the group almost a decade ago was actually an easy task, compared to some of the tight spots Chloe had found herself in, in the last year.

Lucifer might have kept his word, and never did more than push the line of lawful living. He never crossed it, but he certainly found some creative ways around what most mortals would call a normal life.

And now that he realized that soon he'd need to share the limelight, Lucifer was of course sulking.

"They love you more and you know it," Chloe told him, making sure it sounded like a matter of fact and not a compliment. Lucifer's ego did not need her stroking, when hundreds of people were in line for the task.

"But he's so... boring." 

"No. He's the good guy to your wicked charm," she explained, because she'd been close enough to both men to talk from experience. "You tempt them into falling for you, but Amenadiel keeps them there."

He frowned. "I can keep them too."

He had a point. She was still here, wasn't she? "But not because you're the nice one."

And Lucifer _pouted_.

Yes, a grown man with his lower lip sticking out and huge brown eyes opened wide.

"See? You're shameless," Chloe said with a roll of her eyes.

Lucifer dropped the act, shrugging. "Is it too much to ask that the most important woman of my life give me some love?"

Chloe snorted. "Do you want Maze to hurt me?"

"Aw. She knows she's important too."

After all this time, Chloe still wasn't sure what the deal was between the two of them. Officially Maze was Lucifer's personal bodyguard, but after so many years being sighted together, the public believed they were a couple. It was a reasonable belief, given how Maze had followed him through the dark times after their first band crashed and burned (and Lucifer set fire to anything that connected him to it - and not just metaphorically). But Chloe had seen enough of them sniping at each other and then sharing a beer as they joked about whatever unfortunate soul they'd kicked off their beds to understand that they were siblings at heart.

Which didn't mean that they agreed on everything.

Maze still scowled at the sight of Chloe.

(Chloe scowled right back, while Lucifer regarded the two of them fondly. At least somebody was happy, and there'd been no actual bloodshed. Yet.)

"All I know is that she's gonna ruin the new tour before we even sign the papers, if she doesn't keep it in her pants."

Lucifer shuddered. "Please don't mention Mazikeen and Amenadiel's sex life. Ever."

"You're squeamish about someone's sex life? _You_?"

"No need to sound so shocked, Decker. Nobody likes thinking of their relatives doing the nasty."

Chloe prayed for patience. "He's not your brother," she repeated for what must seem the thousandth time. Fans thought it was cute, and reporters chalked it up to one more quirk of an already quirky celebrity, but sometimes Chloe worried that Lucifer took that little delusion too far.

If Amenadiel cut nasty again, it would hurt Lucifer, and even if the man was a giant prat, Chloe didn't want him hurt.

"How do you know?" Lucifer retorted. "We grew up in the same foster house, and our mothers left no sign of who had... well, helped the deed along, so to speak. For all I know, it was the same man."

"You look nothing alike, Lucifer." Chloe raised a hand before he could speak. "And no, I'm not talking about skin tone. The only way the two of you could be related is if you were characters in a movie that runs on far-flung coincidences and even then... oh God, why am I even talking about this?" She shook her head to herself. "One DNA test, Lucifer, that's all it takes."

He wrinkled his nose. "You need a bit more faith, Detective. I don't need science to tell me what matters."

Chloe knew she would get nowhere, so she dropped the subject. For all intents and purposes, the truth didn't matter as much as Amenadiel's response to Lucifer's claim of kinship. Even when they hadn't spoken to each other, and never appeared at the same function at once, the other man had never denied anything.

Perhaps the bond of two boys growing up together was really that strong.

"Okay. We are ready for the next phase now. Why don't you answer to a couple of those-" she pointed at the message board "-while I... Lucifer?"

Lucifer was already staring at the screen, eyebrow lifted high as he perused a longer message in the middle of the screen. Chloe had a feeling she knew what she would find if she read over his shoulder, and indeed, among the hundreds of messages, Lucifer had managed to spot a particularly detailed paragraph about what their 'most loyal' fan would do if she were trapped in a room with him and Amenadiel.

"You'd never tie someone to the top of your piano," Chloe said, twisting her mouth at the idea. He treated it as a child, hauling it with him to every concert and growing uncharacteristically snippy if it wasn't treated with all due care. He would be impossible if the other half of his main act was damaged in any way.

Lucifer started nodding, but at the last moment he turned to her with a grin. "Oh, I don't know, Decker. Wanna try it first?"

Six months ago, she'd have given him a dressing down for the suggestion. In fact, the first time Lucifer had offered her a rendez-vous in his bedroom since 'he had the afternoon free', Chloe had torn into him with such a rage that he'd looked dazed by the end of her refusal. 

And then she'd brought Trixie along one morning, aware that a guy's ardor was always dampened by the knowledge that she was the mother of a five-year-old.

She still wasn't sure if it had actually helped as she'd intended, but it definitely had been worth seeing Lucifer freeze at being subjected to one of Trixie's hugs.

The man could use more sincere affection in his life.

Especially if the option were the filthy offerings posted online.

"You so much as scratch that piano, Lucifer Morningstar, and I'll have you doing public signings every day for a month." He just grinned at the idea, so she added ruthlessly, "In the mall parking lot."

He did enjoy meeting with his fans, basking in their enthusiastic praise, but a man who loved to surround himself with luxury would discover boundaries when that praise came attached to a dark spot that smelled of gasoline.

Chloe smiled with satisfaction.

Lucifer eyed her carefully, but in the end smiled too. "One day, Ms. Decker, I'll have an offer you won't be able to resist."

Chloe could admit to herself that the possibility existed.

But only to herself.

"When hell freezes over, mister," she said, and when Lucifer only smirked in response, she wondered whether she'd set too easy a challenge after all.

 

The End  
05/07/16


End file.
